The Heaven and the Earth
by Patchlamb
Summary: Narration of the history of the Gem War through the lives of the Crystal Gems. [Ruby/Sapphire, first meetings, headcanons, Pearl/Rose in later chapters,]
1. In the Beginning

_Pretty much pulling Gem history out of my butt for fun. But if you like AUs or headcanon making, this is the story for you. Each chapter is made of 3 smaller segments, and the story as it is now is split into two 3 part halves. _

_It covers a lot of Ruby/Sapphire relationship building, but the second half also has a lot of focus on building Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst's relationships. _

* * *

They met for the first time somewhere around the early days of the war. It was long before any serious battle took place. Being what they were- small, with gems in such a dangerous spot- they were at a disadvantage. They were not fighters who were typically useful on the front lines. They were also low in the social order, making it difficult to contribute. Despite all this, the loving figure of Rose Quartz, who was the leader of the vast rebellion of the Homeworld, believed in them. She believed in all the small gems.

"_On Earth_," Rose Quartz said, "_you have a new start. You are powerful here."_ It didn't matter where your gem was, how many points it had, or even if you had no weapon. You could help in some way.

So, they met for the first time listening to their new leader speak. Rose was confident in them, and it gave strength to all the gathered gems. It especially empowered the little ones, who had been told since their creation that they were weak and powerless.

They were the rebellion, and they would stop their race from drilling into the planet. The Kindergaten was still very active, and young gems were still being grown from the sedimentary rock. "_We few Gems,"_ said the goddess, "_together have the combined will to drive the Homeworld forces out."_

Ruby tried to hide her tears. The little red gem was a fighter. She knew it since she crawled out of the cliff she was formulated from. This was where she belonged. So long she had been shoved around by the more well sized and influential gems. It was her turn to give them all the bird. The inhabitants of this planet were like her- pushed this way and that by the commanding aliens. With Rose she could save them, and in turn save herself.

In her watery red eyes she noted the turn of a head. In the crowd of ramrod and awed gems was a small dot of bright blue. The color shifted among the otherwise attentive group, glancing over its shoulder and striking Ruby. She rubbed the wetness out of her eyes quickly. That little gem had looked at her.

At the end of the speech Ruby hardly thought to clap, too infatuated by the lavish frills of a shimmering dress to have realized Rose stopped speaking. She shook her head and clapped. Scatter brained that she was, she would scold herself harshly were she to not openly show her love and admiration of the big pink figure.

Today they would rest. Many Gems had taken great measures to escape with their leader, and even though they got energy from their stones, they too needed recuperation time. The sun was setting outside the walls of their hidden cave. Tomorrow plans would be set into motion.

There was to be no separation of social class here. Even so it seemed that gems of equal power flocked with one another, almost instantly sticking together after the speech had ended. Ruby was lost in the sea of legs and feet. There were few gems like herself, perhaps too cowardly to leave the control of the Homeworld. She found that the few small gems in the crowd did not deviate from the example the others set; they gathered in their own chittering circles as well..

Ruby skulked away from them. The crowed was too much, now. She was not interested in the cliques. She walked out of the interior of the makeshift base, the gaping mouth of the cave opened up to the morning beach. The planet she stepped upon was still just a child. The sand on her boots had only formed a day ago compared to all the galaxy she had seen.

"Where are you going?" asked a sweet voice. It rang out as if made of pure music, startling the red gem.

Ruby twisted around in fright, and let out a sigh. It was only another low class Gem like herself. Her eyes widened upon realizing that the Gem but a few feet away had been the smudge of deep blue that looked back at her. She wore a gown so full of lace and waves that it almost mimicked the newborn sea itself.

"Oh. I thought you were someone else." Ruby admitted. She averted her eyes nervously and walked on forward, further towards the shore. Rays of light spilled over the calming waves, highlighting it in brilliant golds and oranges.

"Sorry." smiled the figure behind her. She caught up to Ruby, which only made the volatile thing more anxious.

"Why are you following me?"

She shrugged. "To be honest, I didn't much care to sit around in prayer circles either."

Ruby stood close to the water now, the foam stretching up to meet her boots but never touching them. She crossed her arms, uncomfortable. "I came out here to be alone." she grumbled.

"Me, too." claimed the other.

Ruby gave her an annoyed look, but it melted away quickly. She couldn't see this Gem's eyes. Ruby glanced over her attire again, then back up. She huffed. "What are you?"

"I'm Sapphire."

Ruby nodded, looking back out at the glimmering ocean. "Ruby."

"I know, I saw your gem." Sapphire sat down in the sand, knees to her chest. You could see the generous ruffles and layers where her dress barely came up.

There was a long silence before Ruby mumbled "I see why she loves this backwater planet."

"The color of the sea matches my dress!" chimed Sapphire happily. "Don't you think so?"

The sudden joy of her bell of a voice threw Ruby off. Here she was trying to get some alone time, and up comes this chipper, frilly, talkative gem to take away her solitude.

"I'm going back inside." Ruby hissed, scowling. She stomped back into the base, leaving Sapphire to stare out across the water alone.

* * *

She found that she and Sapphire were easily matched when it came to combat. They were both very physical. They had been placed into a group of beginners command by a close friend and soldier of Rose Quartz's. She judged their fighting skills, gauged their individual personalities, their ability to obey orders, and so on.

Compared to the other Gems who were also made to fight in front of this stiff, pale Pearl, they fought the longest. It was expected that when two same ranking Gems who also happen to have the same weaponry sparred, that they would usually always be equal.

However, Ruby found herself dazed and in the dirt after she had locked her gloved fist with the other's. Something had coursed into her physical expression and sent a painful white jolt to her gem. Before she could stop compulsively jerking, Sapphire socked her right in the face. She groaned spitefully from where she now sat on the dusty ground. If she had blood her nose would have been oozing.

"Enough." cut the snobbish voice of their superior. "That was... interesting. Strong for your size. Go sit down." She waited for the two to begrudgingly move out of the circle the group was using for an arena. She hummed. "You two," the tall Gem pointed at a frail, nervous Gem and a thicker, much more angry Gem. "let's see how you fare."

"Did that hurt?" asked Sapphire once they returned to their place in the circle. They sat together in the grass, the soft greenery was comfortably warmed by the sun.

Ruby crossed her arms anxiously. "The hell it did." she replied. It was to sound irritated, but ended up more of a whine. She rubbed the ruby in her palm, frowning.

"Sorry," Sapphire continued "I never warned you. We don't exaaactly have the same weapon. I have _electric_ gauntlets."

Ruby looked over to glare at her, but Sapphire was smiling weakly, asking forgiveness. Instead Ruby melted a little, and twirled her head the other way quickly. "Well... that's okay."

They were quiet the rest of the match. The two eventually ended up assigned to Pearl's squad along with six other Gems.

* * *

Pearl had assigned them to herself because they were so alike in skill. Both were small. Both used their fists. Both were quick and could get back up after a serious hit. They differed in personality alone. The skilled Gem knew what under her guidance and the softer demeanor of Sapphire, the rough Ruby would be able to fight in the rebellion alongside her.

They hadn't long to bond with their team, as every day more and more of the Earth was marked off for later excavation. Those in allegiance to the Diamonds monitored the single Kindergarten they had active, as well as exploring the planet. They would go in swarms or little groups, looking for the best spots to puncture in the future. Canyons or caves were the ideal Kindergartens.

The Diamond Gems would often come in contact with primitive humans, just barely on the edge of settling down. They were dark and earthy as the planet they crouched upon, and the Gems had no mercy on lower life forms. Bugs would be squashed, animals who got too close would be killed, and humans who didn't take heed to keep their distance would be flattened. Gems were only concerned for other Gems. Organic life was useless.

With the passage of time Rose Quartz was increasingly worried. She kept her head about her, yet feared the eventual retaliation of the Homeworld Gems. They knew the rebels existed, but they'd yet to scour for them and strike. Rose was suspicious. While she sent out scouting groups, watches, and spies, she'd sometimes disappear for hours. Ruby thought that Pearl knew where their glorious leader went to, but refrained from saying a word.

Pearl would split her squad up into fours. She tended to pair Ruby and Sapphire together. "You two will make a power fusion," she told them "so keeping close is critical in case of emergencies." It always made Ruby blush when she said that, but she didn't let her emotion show on her face.

Before her was a great green field. The hills rippled on for miles upon miles. The area was connected via warp pad. After a small supply ship piloted by a handful of divergent Gems finally arrived to the rebel's of Earth, they were able to build a connecting pad in their cave. They were foot soldiers before as Diamond Gem's controlled the world's few warp pads. Movement was hard without warp pads to connect you to the corners of the earth. The expansive pasture Ruby was assigned to had been disconnect from the rebels before now.

It pissed her off. It pissed her off and made her want to punch everything. She was a good fighter, but Pearl had her watching the warp pad. This warp pad wasn't even an _important_ one. It wasn't important to their cause, in her opinion. The location was nothing special. The Diamond Gems had not used it since they began keeping an eye on it.

The hills about her were void of life, other than the butterflies that wafted between flowers. She leaned against the cold side of the pedestal, staring up at the cloudless sky. It was hot. There was the delightful ring of the pad before it transported its contents. Ruby backed away and watched the blinding blue light stream from the surface, soon evaporating.

"HALT!" Ruby yelled, ready to bash someone's face in. She was tired of never getting to hit anyone. Her gauntlets summoned, she assumed position. "Who goes-? Oh!"

Sapphire appeared, her feet gently touching the floor of the warp pad as if she had been floating before. "You should keep better track of the time." said the blue Gem, stepping off.

Ruby's gauntlets fizzled away and she visibly slumped with disappointment. "And why do you say that?"

Sapphire pointed up at the sun. "Because your shift is over. See? Look up." she chucked Ruby's chin twice to get her to lift her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Ruby realized, not making eye contact.

Sapphire began to hum, and reached down into a pocket on her dress. She was clad in something much shorter with less frills, which allowed for easier movement. Ruby watched her curiously. The blue Gem pulled her fist back out and opened her palm. There were plump ebony berries in her hand, with a few blots of red where some of the many drupelets had popped.

"What's this?" asked Ruby.

"Rose gave them to me yesterday. She said a _human_ gave some to her. They're native berries, organic material that the humans eat."

Ruby blinked and scrunched her nose. "Ew!"

Sapphire in turn stuck out her tongue humorously and ate one. Ruby shuddered. They didn't need to eat, but sometimes she saw Gems eating foods they found, anyways. Typically she would see them pick up hard fruits from thick trees, which were called nuts or acorns. They would crack them and eat the insides. Ruby was otherwise not familiar with native foods or berries.

"Try one, they're good."

Ruby looked a little sick. "Do I have to?"

Sapphire shook her head. "Well, no." she stuck her hand out to Ruby, two juicy berries still resting there. "But I think you should at least take a bite. Please? It will be fun!"

Ruby softened when she looked up at her friend's face. Finally she sighed and took one, biting it in half and chewing like she'd puke. "It's not so bad." she commented. "Still kinda gross. So fleshy!"

Sapphire giggled. "You should get back before you get in trouble."

The red Gem straightened, crushing the uneaten half of the berry in her palm. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "I got d-distracted!"

Before Ruby could hop onto the warp pad, Sapphire took Ruby's un-gemmed hand and put the last berry into it. "For later." she smiled.

Ruby, flustered, nodded and slurred something incomprehensible before she left.


	2. The Sea

They started using the star emblem to differentiate themselves. Rose Quartz called them the Crystal Gems, and told them that from here on out they would all wear a star upon their bodies. While they were no longer Diamond Gems, now they could openly look the Homeworld in the eye and say "fuck you" with much more ease. Humans would see their stars and would be more inclined to not fear them, whereas they would still recognize those with the diamond as a threat.

The distant useless field suddenly became less useless.

An alarm was sound, and in panic Gems donned physical armor made of special metals and prepared for the worst. The enemy was apparently approaching on foot, carrying flags and swords. "They're coming over the hills of the field!" said the frightened messenger who had beamed in.

Platoons had to file out quick into their single warp pad, squeezing all who could fit in single trips. Rose Quartz and a number of soldiers she personally commanded stayed behind, in case the warp pad was compromised and their enemies found their base.

Pearl stood at their front. She was the second in command; she was Rose Quartz's knight. If anybody wanted to get to her, they had to get through Pearl.

A big green Gem was at the front of the enemies troops. She had long forest green hair that swiveled to a side, and dark grassy bands in her skin. A sharp, four point gem was embedded horizontally in her neck. She seemed smug, and Pearl stared her down.

"We've come to talk." said the Gem.

"Does one typically talk with their sword?" asked Pearl, sneering.

The green Gem, who was obviously Jade, looked back at her glaring squadron. She shrugged. "That depends." The Jade looked her up and down. "You've changed your emblem." she observed. The members in her force who held Homeworld flags seemed to hold them a little higher.

Pearl stuck her nose up. "We are the Crystal Gems! Protectors of Earth and human-kind, soldiers of Rose Quartz! We no longer serve the Diamonds, leave this planet!"

The platoons behind her cheered wildly, calling out threats to the invading Gems before them.

Ruby held fast to Sapphire's hand. Their fists were lifted in the air, invisible among the larger of them. They screamed out with their peers, glowing with pride for Rose Quartz and the planet they protected. It was coming. They could feel the tenseness- could feel the the muscles in Pearl's body on a hair trigger, ready to summon her spear and order attack.

Jade's shoulders and arms were slightly lifted, fists clenched. She harrumphed. "That warp pad- it leads to Rose Quartz, doesn't it?"

A finger pressed the trigger. Pearl lifted her hands, and suddenly she was pointing her spear across the grass plain towards Jade.

"ATTACK!" Screamed Jade. "Take the warp pad!"

Many Gems fused, while others shot off toward one another. The rebel Gems hadn't expected a full out battle that day, yet here they were in armor, protecting themselves from barrages of arrows, beams of yellow energy, and raised swords.

They were Garnet now- practiced enough with their fusion to stay stable and strong. Sapphire was full of calculation and precision, Ruby more or less translated that calculation into physical displays.

Her fists were both her shield and her weapon. She raised a hand and caught an arm length arrow, snapping it in half with wrath.

Gems both smaller and bigger than her were brought down to their knees in the wild grass of the boisterous field. From behind she was struck in the leg, and with fierce panic she kicked the monstrous Gem in the chest, sending them flying back into someone else. Her leg stung from the gash, and she wondered how much more physical damage she could take before they were forced to untie themselves.

By the end of it the enemy retreated. Jade was on the verge of falling into her own gemstone, and much of her small army had been taken down or grievously injured. Their flags torn and tattered, she screamed for them to gather and fall back. The Crystal Gems were too strong. They went back the way they came. Pearl had to yell at some Gems to not follow. The warp pad was safe.

* * *

The Crystal Gems who fought off the invading Diamond worshipers had got their first real taste of the war. Some were in a mental frenzy. _What did you expect?_ would hiss their comrades. They would shake their head, fear in their eyes, and say something close to _I don't know, I really just don't. Not this._

Rose Quartz soothed them with her voice and tears. Her puffy eyes streamed warmth and gave health to the injured and cracked. When Sapphire came to her and held out her hands, displaying little purple shards in her blue palms, Rose's tears became all out sobs, but her cries could not revive the shattered gemstone. Pearl clung to her. This was death.

"This will be only the beginning," sighed the pink behemoth, wiping her eyes. "they only came to gauge our numbers and power. That is why their forces were small. But there will be more, and they come ready next time."

Sapphire stood close to her along with other sympathetic and sad Gems. Ruby kept further away, lamenting silently.

"Little one," said Rose, crouching down to Sapphire. She took her small hands in her own big ones, enclosing them and sliding the shards she held delicately away from her. "after this you've seen, how will you still fight?"

Sapphire blinked beneath her fringe, looking into Rose's distant orbs. She was put off by someone of such high stature focusing their attention onto her. The blue Gem opened her mouth to speak, but closed it then looked back at Ruby. Ruby's face was serious, staring back at Sapphire with wide, far away eyes.

Rose stood up, cradling the broken pieces. She turned to Pearl who was looking down, still at her side. "How many were lost?"

Pearl lifted her head. "Six."

Rose placed a hand where her heart would be, letting out another sigh. The Gems standing about her murmured or were otherwise quietly listening.

Their leader set the broken, lifeless stones of their six fallen comrades to rest. They held a ceremony on a wind swept hill near the beach, burying the stones in the shallow earth. The commanders of those who had died were almost too stoic, and Rose knew that was because they were holding themselves back.

"I guess this is what we signed up for." worried Sapphire, standing limply beside Ruby. Ruby had been quiet through the first of the ceremony. Her expression would occasionally turn sour, as if she would cry. It always returned back to an empty stare. One would think Ruby had retreated into her gem if they couldn't see her in front of them, she was so quiet.

There were flowers at their feet where a Gem has been placed into the ground. Rose had grew them, letting the colors match the colors of the buried stone. They marked the graves and gave new life to something devastating. Sapphire looked over at Ruby as Rose spoke to her followers, setting the final Gem into their grave. A ruby'd hand came up and removed the water from the red Gem's face. She was trying so hard to be a tough solider. Sapphire reached across and held her hand, getting a glance from Ruby. She finally began to cry, stifling the sound of her sniveling so as not to cause a ruckus.

* * *

The cave had more rooms now. Gems burrowed into it and connected them with the warp pad or with simple doors. They served as armories, as calm places for meditation, and for training. Rose had her light canons, more armor was produced, swords were shaped, protective flora was grown- the place was getting closer to a fortress. Their main warp pad in the central chamber could go to more places, too. Scouting teams were deployed often to find areas of geographical advantage. They would sometimes come limping back with word of coming into contact with Homeworld Gems. Even so, their numbers increased by the day.

The Kindergarten was in full swing and new aggressive Gems were being made constantly. Young Gems were cultured by superiors. They were shaped out of their young minds into something useful, as Gems that came from the Earth were disorderly and rowdy. Rose knew that many of those they would later fight and destroy would be newly born Gems, barely able to control their powers. It hurt her heart, and often Pearl would break her strict persona to comfort her.

They trained everyday, but it was currently a time of rest for those off duty. Many Gems needed recuperation, as self care and serene environments were important to both moral and mental health. The sun lazed heavily in the blue sky, clouds drifting aimlessly above the massive sea. The waves rolled in and out, in and out, pushing and pulling the little grains of sand.

Ruby walked up behind Sapphire and tried to scare her. She jolted, but then suck out her tongue. "I just pretended to be scared, I knew you were behind me!"

The red Gem sat down beside her and smiled. "You acted pretty scared to me!"

She shook her head and turned her gaze back to the water. Her legs stuck out straight so the wash lapped her heels and left indention in the sand when it pulled back. Her loose, thin top ruffled with the wind, but her tight shorts clung to her. She leaned her head upon her shoulder. "This beach was where we first spoke. Right here, in this spot."

Ruby blushed and rubbed the gem embedded in her hand. "O-oh. Really?"

"Mhm!" pipped Sapphire with a nod. "I asked you if you thought my dress matched the sea, but then you walked away." When Ruby didn't say anything she went on. "What _did _you think?"

Disquieted, Ruby made unintelligent noises and shrugged a few times. "I'unno." she tried, but it was obvious she was just skirting around what she thought.

The other beside her giggled, leaning slightly away but now turned more toward her. "Come on, tell me!" she giggled more when Ruby tried to stammer something but tripped on her words. "You're so cute, Ruby."

Fists clenched and back straight, Ruby's face burned."D-don't say that!" she squeaked. Ruby lifted her legs to her chest and hid. "Ithouyohlohkedbeutful."

"Hm? I can't hear you, lift up your head." Sapphire smirked, trying to wiggle her fingers in to physically coax her face back out.

Ruby complied, crossing her arms and turning her head so Sapphire couldn't see her. "I said you were really pretty!" she almost yelled, embarrassed.

Sapphire looped their arms together, letting herself press against Ruby's side. She watched as Ruby visibly slumped, as if melting. "I know." said the blue Gem cleverly.

Ruby was more calm now, and found herself subconsciously staring. Without thinking she gave a sweet kiss to Sapphire's forehead, causing Sapphire to press closer and Ruby to sequel out an apology. The blue Gem laced their hands together and smiled, so Ruby kissed her again.

They kept close, hands brushing and messing up each other's hair, until they had to return to the real world.


	3. Baby Gems

The enemy began to come in waves, swarming after the Crystal Gem's spread out bases of operation. Meanwhile special groups found their way secretly into the Kindergarten, smuggling out Gems that were able to be salvaged. Fighting was often, and locations would be captured or saved under the horrendous pressure. Ships from space arrived every few days, bringing in supplies to the side they were in allegiance to.

Gems were killed and Gems were born. Small replaceable platoons of barely trained babes would be wiped out in a few hours, whereas platoons of older Gems took much more time to win against. When the enemy came knocking the Quartz soldiers would flock to protect their cause. They were loyal to Rose, even if it meant their possible death.

Rose Quartz revealed a lavish fountain of clear water, connected via warp pad. The mighty statue was secluded and difficult to find. Warp pad was the best way, if the only way, to get to it. It had been the reason she would disappear. For months upon months she had slaved away at it, with Pearl being the only one to have known. The first to be healed by the essence of the statue's tears was Ruby.

The joyous Gems gathered to watch as Rose demonstrated. "It has taken much time," she said "but here, in this place, I have made a safe haven. If anything is to happen to me, you will have a way to heal your wounds."

Her loving subjects cringed at the thought, and she smiled at all the anxious faces. Ruby, who stood nervously beside Rose Quartz, looked so much smaller with the goddess to compare her to. Even though it was only Ruby being healed, Rose had quickly and easily agreed that Sapphire may stay by her side during the process. The blue Gem held her hands to her chest, clasping them together and frowning. Ruby jittered, twitching. Parts of her would occasionally fall out of existence, as if limbs would suddenly disappear. Her fingers were held out stiffly, scared to touch her cracked gemstone.

Suddenly Rose's face was beside her, asking "Ready, little Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, body jerking. She clenched her teeth but appeared eager. "Well, yeah! This is. This is," she smacked herself to get rid of the loop. "this is starting to give me a headache!"

Rose chuckled and reached over to pick Ruby up, but Ruby backed away and said she could do it herself. If Sapphire gave her a extra boost as she tried to squirm onto the edge she didn't mention it. Rose explained that she did not need to submerge in the liquid, as only her Gem needed to feel the water.

She stuck her hand in, watching the way the clean pink waters caused light to sparkle over her palm and stone. It glinted and soaked into her, tingling. Relaxed, she felt her gem begin to slowly stabilize. Observers were quiet. After a few minutes passed someone murmured their worry, but Ruby soon removed her hand and held it up. She grinned wildly with her excitement. It seemed the crowd leaned forward together, and below her Sapphire sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad." heaved the blue Gem.

Ruby jumped down. "Aw! You were worried!"

Sapphire smiled and whispered as Rose gave final words. "Of course I was."

The Quartz Gems were ecstatic, but everyone could feel the tension. The presence of the fountain made them worry, because that in it of itself meant Rose expected the worse. Still, they all smiled and clapped as Ruby once more held up her thick arm, displaying her perfectly intact stone.

* * *

At a Quartz base hidden within the thick of a deciduous forest the Crystal Gems finally saw their leader in battle. Ambushed by a large squad of Homeworld Gems while she was present, she took to her sword with her followers. They had before been interacting with three visiting humans. It was unlucky timing.

With her decorated pink shield she protected her girth, and with her sword she struck down attackers. Fighting alongside their Goddess, the fort's occupants were invigorated. Some Diamond Gems, upon seeing her bright form, filled their faces with awe and dropped their weapons, either running away or freezing in place. Rose would not strike a Gem who did not strike first.

By the end of the long drawn out attack the invading Gems were decimated. Rose sustained minor injuries, and had been forced to ward off the final Gem standing, a large striped orange Gem, by cutting straight through her arm, chopping it off. The humans had all been killed in the midst of it. Rose cried deeply for them and her shattered Gems, but not for very long, as appearances were becoming more and more important.

She had asked her closest friends to give them a ritual, because she felt she was simply too guilty to do such a thing. So Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl buried the dead humans. The small Gems dug out the graves, which was more straining than a Gem grave, and Pearl spoke for them. Few attend, but those who did were either in extreme allegiance to the planet or were Gems who witnessed the humans die.

"They bleed so much." whispered a deep blue gem in the sparse audience.

"Yes, because they're flesh." replied a pale yellow Gem, shaking her head in either sympathy or disapproval.

"It's such a shame." said Pearl after giving them the ritual. "We should perhaps inform the nearby human settlement. They will likely find out their friends have died when they do not return, anyhow."

When everyone left, either going to their posts or back to the main center of operation, Ruby clenched her fists. She kicked a rock, walking ahead of Sapphire in the woods.

"Are you okay?" asked Sapphire, concerned. Her heart was heavy from the funeral.

Ruby stopped walking and shook her head. She suddenly snarled and punched a tree. Ruby turned to Sapphire, arms out. "Why do they have to fight us?" she yelled. "They-the humans can't protect themselves like we can! They get hurt so easy, can't they just leave them alone?"

Sapphire twiddled her fingers and stared into the grass and dirt. "It only means we have to keep doing this, to keep them safe."

The red Gem ran her fingers through her bouncy locks, leaning on the bark she had originally punched. "Why couldn't we have just found a lifeless planet?"

"Well, we didn't." Sapphire admitted sadly. "And these are the consequences."

"How can you stay so collected?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I guess I just express my pain differently. I'm as disheartened as you are, Ruby." she stepped closer and set her forehead against Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby, made null, put her arms around Sapphire and the two let themselves be sad together.

* * *

The small gray Blue Lace Agate sat with her back against the wall, her short, thick pale blue hair shading her watery eyes. The Gem in front of her was still holding out her dark azure hand, smiling. She was a Sapphire, barely bigger than her but older by thousands and thousands of years. Agate wasn't even a year.

"Come, don't you want to make friends?" asked Sapphire, still stooping. The room was littered with young Gems stolen from the Kindergarten in hopes of keeping them from becoming part of the Diamonds' army. Other Quartz Gems cultured them, along with Sapphire who was focused on the shy Agate.

The baby blue banded Gem shook her head and sunk further into herself where she sat. "No." she said sternly.

Sapphire's hand retracted and she placed it upon her knee. She sighed. "Well, you can be my friend."

Again, Agate shook her head, giving glimpses of her bright eyes. "No, I want to go home."

"Sapphire!" yelled an enthusiastic voice that Sapphire had been trained to smile upon hearing.

She straightened and turned, greeting Ruby. The red Gem put her hands on her hips, stopping beside her companion. "Who's this?" she asked, looking down at Agate with the sweetest face she could pull.

"This is Agate. Her gem is on her back." replied Sapphire, tilting her head and sighing again. "She says she doesn't want to make friends."

"Whaaaat?" Ruby exaggerated. "You can be _my _friend!"

"I want to go home!" screamed Agate, clutching her legs hard.

Ruby froze and gave Sapphire a look, who was giving her an apologetic one back. "I already tried that, dear."

"I see." Ruby muttered, squinting. She got onto her knees, wanting to help Sapphire. "Well, this is your home now, so get used to it."

"But why?" whined Agate, as if she would cry.

"Because we saved you from those _evil_ Gems, that's why!"

Agate scrunched her nose and stared Ruby down through her bangs. She snarled. "They're not evil! I had friends!"

Ruby started to snap back at her, but Sapphire placed a hand upon her shoulder to calm her. She got down beside Ruby, and patted her knee. "That's alright, I'm sure your friends were really nice." she soothed.

"They were." muttered Agate into her legs with disdain.

She went on."But if we hadn't rescued you, or any of the other young Gems here, then do you know what the older Gems were going to do to you and your friends?"

The stormy Gem blinked and shook her head silently.

"They were going to force you to die in their army!" Ruby blurted out.

She looked taken back. "R-really?"

The two older Gems nodded.

Agate was quiet for a few seconds, thinking hard. She seemed less agitated, but still nervous. "And.. and you won't?"

Sapphire beamed. "Rose Quartz doesn't force anyone to do anything."

After that the tiny, barely born Gem was more receptive. Sapphire was able to convince her to play with the other rescued Gems and the care takers who were nurturing them.

Sapphire sighed, relieved. She watched the Agate talking with a much bigger Gem, who was likely a Tiger's Eye. She leaned partially against Ruby where she stood. "Sometimes this can be exhausting. But rewarding."

Ruby wrapped an arm around Sapphire's waist. "I'm just glad there are less Gems for their army."

She giggled. "There's that too. I'm glad you came to visit me."

Suddenly Ruby brightened and let her go. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" she thrusted a hand into a pocket of her loose, baggy shorts. "I asked Rose for these, cause I know you like them so much." she ripped her hand away from the pocket and proudly displayed a handful of blackberries.

Sapphire grinned with bliss and took them. She was amused by the look upon Ruby's face, who was obviously hoping for praise. "So thoughtful!" she chimed, leaning in to peck her on the lips. "Thank you."

"Awww," Ruby turned to mush, holding her hands behind her back and looking down. "glad you're happy!"

They were lucky for a lazy day. Sapphire was able to keep to the Gem nursery for some time, before she and Ruby were both assigned to go with Pearl to a newly conquered base.

* * *

_These current chapters are half 1. I will post the next three tomorrow._


	4. The Child

Rose Quartz had gathered thousands upon thousands of followers. It was still less than what the enemy had, but she believed in her Gems. They had been fighting for a year, building up their bases of operation on Earth while slowly poisoning the Kindergarten. On more than a few occasions they fought brutally to take down in coming ships and special teams that were sent out to start new Kindergartens. These were the battles where the most Gems were lost to death, as the Homeworld would struggle desperately to have the Kindergartens working. The field that Ruby once hated became a graveyard.

The single Earth Kindergarten was still in operation to some extent. It was maintained less than it was in the beginning, but it was more than well protected. Bulky Gems were deployed in troves to work as security. Young Gems were grown more slowly, but were easier to train and manipulate.

It was finally time to destroy the Kindergarten. Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and a Bismuth had been cooperating for months upon months to map out a solid plan. Their army on Earth had been training furiously, and by then they were a well oiled machine. The fusion dance of any two Gems meant for the front line was practiced to a point that it was almost impossible to accidentally destabilize.

Rose Quartz would lead the massive army into the Kindergarten alongside shaky Bismuth. Garnet, who was a powerful, well-trained fusion, would be at the top of the army fighting next to Pearl. The four of them together put fire in the stones of those following them into the craggy landscape of the Kindergarten. Pink, rosy flags flew above their heads. They would try their best to not let ignorant, new born Gems fall to their raised fists.

Upon announcement of their massive arrival alarms seemed to blare, and in minutes the battle had already begun. "It's Rose Quartz!" screamed working Gems who would then dash for the warp pads, not meant to fight. The great muscled Gems who guarded the Kindergarten did so for their life, blue diamonds plastered upon their uniforms.

Soon fusions were forming and monstrous, unstable Diamond Gems came crashing down over Rose's army. The sound was roaring and terrible. Pearl watched as a beast with three arms grabbed an entire handful of screeching Quartz Gems and ate them, crushing their stones with its tusks. She stabbed it in the leg and ran up the side, dodging the swaying arms as it swatted. Pearl cut deep into one of its dark eyes and fell away as it bellowed with anger, hitting itself in the face.

Quartz fusions kept their wits about them and quarreled violently with the stomping Diamond fusions, clutching hand to hand and bashing head to head. Enormous axes, swords, maces, and knifes were swung about, slashing the flesh of any in the way. Machinery was knocked over, Diamond fusions burst into their individual forms, and gems broke with deafening sounds, their armor clattering to the ground. Below the rumbling feet of the war young Gems nestled whimpering in their holes, trying not to be killed. It was total chaos.

"Retreat!" called out a Diamond Gem after a long, sticky hour crashed by. Others echoed their command, but not among those who fled for the safety of the Galaxy Warp were snarling Gems replying _COWARDS_.

Garnet held her fist high in the dusty air and brought it down with intense force, making contact with the shining green stone at her feet. The stone exploded into shards, killing the Gem who had given up physical form at her hands. She grinded the shards into the dirt. Upon looking up she found the enemy in flight, the last of the so called cowards disappearing into a warp pad, and those who stayed to fight getting broken.

She saw Rose Quartz frozen in the crowd of her sparse, cheering people, sword still held as if to protect herself. Her shield was gone, and then she lowered her weapon. A hand to her heart she moved swiftly across the dirt, stooping. Garnet went to her.

"Oh Garnet," hissed Rose painfully. "I would have avoided this if I could have." she held the tumbling, shining Bismuth stone in her hands. Its squared shape glittered darkly as she bubbled it, sending it home.

"I know." said Garnet. "That is why you did not attack until now."

Rose's face was filled with grief, but those in her army who survived were surrounding her now to cheer. She tried hard to smile, and said loudly to them, "We've won today!"

The Gems called out their love for their Goddess, and things were much easier after that.

* * *

The day after, Rose Quartz, her friends, and a good sized team of Gems returned to the dead Kindergarten. The dust was settled and the wind howled in the empty holes where Gems were once grown from. They were there to search and to totally shut down the equipment. It was clean up.

Rose sat upon a rock, head upon her hand. She looked out at the canyon, watching the other Gems move and scour, scaling the cliffs. They were checking in every single hole. Other Gems made sure the still standing machines would not be useful in the future.

"Rose?" asked Pearl, stepping beside the rock. Rose's head was much higher than Pearl's, and upon the rock it was even more so. Pearl did not mind.

She looked down, smiling. "Yes, Pearl?"

"How are you faring?" she asked delicately, dripping with concern.

Rose's smile deepened, but there was sadness present in her eyes. The battle had been but a day before, still fresh in her aged mind. "About as well as one can, after this."

Her knight's face remained serious, back totally stiff. "I understand. So many lost."

Rose, ever optimistic, replied."But they received a proper burial, and now they rest in the dirt they protected."

"Yes, we can be glad for that." she said softly. Then she looked up, reaching her hand out to touch Rose's. But rather than let her skin make contact she hovered and shook anxiously, glancing at Rose's face for permission.

Her eyes were relaxed and filled with love, almost wanting to laugh at Pearl's utter adoration. She lifted her hand and took Pearl's dainty one in her own sized one, allowing Pearl to smile. "We'll be okay." said Rose.

Pearl sighed dreamily. "If you are here, I know that is true."

Then Ruby was bounding haphazardly over, calling out for them. "Rose! Rose!" she squeaked. "Sapphire and I found a live Gem!"

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed as Pearl released their hands. She came off the rock. "Take me to them."

The small group went together to where Sapphire was leaned over, looking into one of the deep indention. She saw them coming and pointed into it. "In here."

Rose had to get onto her hands and knees to peer in. It was dark, but she could see the Gem coiled up in the far back of the space. "Little Gem," she called gently. "would you like to come out?"

"Go away, leave me ALONE!" screeched the unseen Gem from her only safe haven.

"She just keeps saying that." said Ruby.

"Why you," Pearl leaned over next to Rose and looked in, scowling. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Please, Pearl." Rose demanded sweetly. Pearl blushed and backed off. Rose tried again. "I'm Rose Quartz," she greeted. "please, I'd love to meet you."

The Gem hesitated to reply. "Rose... Quartz?" she asked, as if she knew the name.

"That's right."

There was shuffling as the young Gem moved. Rose could see her face now, which was almost obscured by a mass of un-brushed hair. The Gem stared back out at Rose, eyes puffy from where she had been sobbing earlier, before she'd been discovered.

Rose held out her hand and smiled with care. She could see the Gem's face contorting with worry, glancing around her shallow home. Still, she drew forward, shyly letting herself hit the dim light at the bottom of the canyon.

Smile brightened yet, Rose brushed a hand through the Gem's hair, placing it behind an ear. "Ah, an Amethyst."

The Amethyst was uncomfortable with the eyes upon her, looking down at the purple stone embedded in her chest. At the same time she was enamored by the feather touch of the pink giant's soft hands, leaning.

* * *

The months went by, and for a long time things were simple. Small squads remained under the control of their few commanders, keeping watch over bases and warp pads. Stations were set up at different areas of the desolate Kindergarten. Not a single Diamond Gem remained on Earth. Rose Quartz was not inclined to celebrate yet, not doubting the power of the Homeworld. Simply because they fought off the Kindergarten operators and guards, that did not mean they were in the clear.

"Watch us." said Sapphire, taking her partner's hand. Her other hand laid upon her shoulder, while Ruby's went to her waist. They began to slowly waltz, letting the chubby purple Gem take in their movement. A few leisurely Gems on the side observed, but otherwise kept to themselves.

"Yawn." commented the Gem.

"Yawn?" grumbled Ruby, suddenly stopping and causing Sapphire to fall into her, Ruby unflinching. "Don't you _want _to learn how to fuse?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Sure, but not like that!"

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms, but Sapphire laughed. "Oh, stop making that face!" she pinched Ruby's cheek. "Even we don't fuse like _this_!"

"See!" Amethyst cheered, gesturing with her arms where she stood. "Sapphire agrees with me!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. A mischievous look plastered itself across her face. "Then why don't we just show her how we really dance?" she growled flirtatiously, grabbing Sapphire and burying her face into her neck, kissing her there.

Sapphire squealed, her cheeks darkening and involuntarily smirking. "R-Ruby! Not here!" she giggled, pushing on her.

"Oh my god." Amethyst smirked, howling and whistling. She lifted her arms in the air. "Ruby goin' in for the kill!"

Ruby nuzzled her forehead to Sapphire's and purred, arms still holding the blue Gem against her. Sapphire couldn't help but steal a kiss even after scolding her. Amethyst snickered in the background. "Uhh, maybe I should just gooo." she teased, starting to back up.

"Hahaha, wait!" Sapphire called, reaching her hand out. "Okay, come on, we'll show you."

Amethyst clapped, excited. "Alright!" she cheered.

The two small Gems reluctantly separated, giving each other some space. They started, with each individual's dance coinciding with the other. It was like a mirror of their personalities, littered with segments of one another's own traits from being around one another so long. Flowing, swooping motions came out smooth from Sapphire, echoing in Ruby's dance. Ruby was more bold, more sudden and exciting, which, like Sapphire's style in Ruby's, showed itself between Sapphire's sweeping gestures. They slowly made their way to one another, circling, and with one last step mashed together into a glowing ball of energy.

Amethyst's eyes shimmered with awe. Outside of the Kindergarten battle, she had never seen a fusion. "Woooow!" she cheeped.

Garnet became solid and imposing, her three eyes beaming down at the now small Amethyst. She was proud of herself, for both enlightening her new friend and for what she was. "It's not so hard." she commented simply.

Amethyst jumped up and down and ran up to her, yanking at her arm. "Oh, oh! What kinda weapon you got?"

Garnet lifted her arms, Amethyst hanging from the one. She summoned her gauntlets, and as Amethyst dropped she stared dreamily. "You must be so strong!"

Garnet nodded. "Yup."

"You think I could learn to do that?" she asked.

"If you listen to our instruction."

The purple Gem slumped. "Awww, does that mean I gotta learn that boring dance?"

Garnet laughed. "Yes."

The frown on Amethyst's face sunk further, she almost seemed to let her hands touch the ground. "Fiiiine."

So Garnet unfused, and they took it from the top.


	5. Monsters

The first time they came face to face with a corrupted Gem was when Pearl and Garnet were called into the Kindergarten some long months after the last battle. When they arrived on the scene three of their still living comrades were trying desperately to destroy the screeching monster.

It was a pale green cervidae creature, with four horns so enormous and heavy it was a wonder that it could hold its head up. It's tail was long and puffed out, with thorny spikes trailing from its hindquarters down the fluffed fur of the tail. Two wide eyes roamed across the bottom of the canyon as it shirked and tried to stay alive, mashing its powerful hoofs into the floor, sending the attacking Gems into the air each time. Its Jade gem was embedded in its throat.

As Pearl and Garnet ran to protect their inferiors the deer sent an Onyx flying into the canyon wall, cracking the round black stone on their back and eradicating their physical form. Garnet took out a leg forcing the deer to bow, while Pearl ricocheted off the wall and stabbed it straight through the neck with her pale spear. The green thing bellowed out in pain, its eyes freezing with fear, and then it evaporated into white mist, the stone plummeting to the ground.

Pearl picked up the small gem. It was so little one could mistake it for a shard to a larger stone. "Hm. That was.. strange. Why would a Gem go rouge like this?"

"It must be broken." Garnet commented, looking at the stone Pearl held out.

"You!" Pearl demanded, pointing at a frightened Amber. "Report."

Amber straightened, her teeth chattering. She stepped up to Pearl, glancing nervously at Garnet. "My comrades and I were assigned to stand watch of this section two days ago. T-today, as we stayed position, Onyx noticed an Earth creature stuck in one of the holes. She, she went to see, and then it dislodged when it saw her, screaming and growing and- and-"

The saturated Gem started to continue but Pearl dismissed her. "This isn't good. Look," Pearl pointed. "you're right, there _is_ a little crack in this gem."

"Mm." Garnet hummed. "Let's tell Rose."

Pearl nodded up at Garnet, frowning.

"Oh!" called out one of the other two inferior Gems. "Onxy- she's cracked!"

Garnet turned around, observing the Amber and Cat's Eye as they stared at the black stone. Cat's Eye started to cry, so Garnet and Pearl went to them. "Let me see." Garnet said.

They gave Onyx to the tall Gem, fretting. She pursed her lips. "We'll bring this to Rose, too."

Pearl nodded vigorously. "Yes, she'll heal her. You two come with us, I'm certain Rose would like to hear what you have to say."

They looked in awe at the idea of speaking to Rose Quartz directly, it was as if they already forgot about their broken friend. So together the group returned to the Temple, Jade and Onyx in hand.

* * *

More broken or otherwise corrupted Gems became visible. They were both of Diamond and Quartz origins, but one could not tell because they no longer displayed their emblem. Occasionally a Gem would scream and yell _"That Gem! I know that Gem, I thought she had died!"_

Sometimes they would even find small fragments of shattered Gems that had turned into blobs of flesh, but had no mind. They would look like mutated animals parts, simple formless mush, or even humanoid limbs. They would move as if they still held a ghost of a directive, but were otherwise dead. Those were the things that disturbed living Gems the most, not the beastly monsters. They were the zombies. Sometimes a shard would dig itself out of a grave, but not often. Living shards were uncommon, but they did happen.

On the beach a red fire-breathing, flightless avian hissed and spat flames at Rose Quartz and her companion. She held her shield at ready, and her sword was drawn. "Why are you acting this way?" she called out to it. In response it flailed and coughed up a wad of fire, forcing Rose to hide behind her shield. "Please, try and tell me!"

"Rose!" yelled Pearl. "They can't speak!"

The bird turned on Pearl and hurdled at her, Pearl dodging. Rose wanted Pearl there for extra protection, but was trying to see if she could reason with the Gem. This caused Pearl pain, as it meant Rose would willingly put herself in danger, only allowing Pearl to protect her at last resort.

Rose called for the bird to pay attention to her. She could see the jagged stone in the back of the monster's head. Again she asked "Why are you acting this way? Why are you trying to harm us?"

It spun around and hissed, but Rose heard nothing by crying. Its feathers flared out, its eyes were wild and scared. Rose lowered her sword and stepped in closer, ignoring Pearl's pleas to keep away. "Please, let me heal you."

For a moment the fear in its fiery eyes calmed, plumage starting to flatten. Pearl watched on, in position to run and strike. Rose smiled up at the bird. "See? I won't hurt you." she sheathed her sword and her shield vanished, further relaxing it, but only caused Pearl to fret more. A hand smeared away water from one of Rose's droopy eyes, and she reached out to it. It lowered its head, penguin like beak chattering. It tugged at her pink locks and she smoothed her hand over its gem while it was visible to her. It flinched and jumped back, puffing up.

"Rose!" Pearl gasped, fearing the worse. She lifted her spear which did nothing but cause the bird to shriek, flapping its wings. It gurgled up fire and spat out flaming rain. Rose was forced to shield her head, but Pearl only had to use her speed to avoid injury. She struck the bird through and it cried out, gem falling to the warm sand.

Rose went and sat down, cradling the stone. She shed a few bitter tears. "I could have saved them."

Pearl momentarily sat beside her, concerned. She was incredibly guilty. "I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to hurt you."

Rose's tears dribbled onto the bright crimson gemstone, but she smiled through them. "I just want everyone to be okay again." she confessed childishly. She would not let anyone hear her say something so frivolous other than Pearl.

Pearl leaned on her. "Perhaps they will regenerate, and they will thank you?" she tried, hoping to comfort.

The giant shrugged. "I'd like to think so. But the other's I cried unto haven't so far."

Pearl opened her mouth, but could think of nothing more to say. She sighed. Rose's tears stopped, but she still cradled the stone. "My Pearl," she said "where would I be without you?"

Her knight blushed a light blue, and she suddenly felt so small next to Rose. She opted to stand up, hand on Rose's shoulder. "Come on, let's visit the bubbled Gems."

* * *

The temple was once the base of operation to the rebel cause, but it had become the safe haven to the small number of Quartz Gems still on Earth. With more time and less worry, they were able to begin constructing the mini mountain it was located under into a massive statue. They carved the rock, shaping it to resemble the worshiped figure of the main five's fusion. It would take a while to finish, but the temple was chipped at more and more each day by quick hands.

They caught word via wailing stone of incoming ships. Half a year later and the Homeworld was sending a second wave after them. They still wanted the Earth. Rose's army was little to nothing, but she told them that she believed in them as much as she did the moment they all joined her life.

Amethyst clung and pulled on Rose's flowery dress. "Aw come on, I'm good at fusion and I've been training with Ruby and Sapphire, why can't I fight with you guys?"

Rose lowered herself, glancing at Ruby and Sapphire who were nearby pretending not to hear them. "Amethyst, you are not even a year old."

She scowled. "Am too, I'm like, two months away!"

Rose smirked at her insistence. "I could not send you into war without feeling guilty."

Amethyst crossed her arms, frown deepening. "Ruby, help me out here!" she asked.

Ruby backed up behind Sapphire. "Wh-? Why are you asking me?"

"Sapphire?" Amethyst tried.

Sapphire ringed her hands. "Weeeeell," she drawled. "I mean, it's not like you'd be forcing her."

Rose half gave Sapphire a dirty look. "What do you see?"

Sapphire shrugged. She was quiet for a moment. "She could die. Or not."

"Duh, isn't that always the only two possibility?" Ruby retorted.

Sapphire nodded.

Rose sighed and stared into the purple Gem's demanding eyes. Amethyst wasn't backing down. "Alright." she gave in reluctantly. "Amethyst, I trust in you."

Amethyst grinned blissfully and jumped in the air, squealing. "I won't disappoint you!"

Rose grabbed her in a hug and kissed her chastely upon the forehead. "Please just don't get into trouble."

"Awww," Amethyst became sappy. "I won't!" she buried her face against Rose, so Rose picked her up in her arms and held her like a child. "Let us go find Pearl, so we can tell her."

"Okie dokie." mumbled Amethyst, nuzzling and closing her eyes like she would sleep. Rose walked away, leaving Ruby and Sapphire to themselves.

"You really think she's ready to fight with us?" asked Ruby.

Sapphire sighed and thought. "She fights enough here. I think she'll do well."


	6. Promises

The second wave came, but the Earth Gems had the advantage of knowing their home. When the Diamond ships landed in swarms the Quartz Gems fought ruthlessly. They refused to let the Homeworld take a hold of their planet again. This was their last stand, the few that could fight.

They had so little power compared to what they once were that when it came time to march off, Amethyst, Garnet, Rose, and Pearl all fused into one. They were more than a match against the quickly fusing Diamond Gems. Foot soldiers donned in the strongest armor the era had to offer killed with little mercy, tired of it all.

Humongous beastly figures, far larger and well equipped than any fusions had been in previous attacks, cut into one another. Against the towering being that was the eight armed Goddess of Earth, fusions were destroyed in cold blood. Garnet gave them unadulterated hate, Pearl intelligence and poise, Rose mercy, and Amethyst wile. Together they stepped on their enemy's forces.

About them their comrade died, splicing into their individual Gems and being tossed to the flowing field far below. Both sides were being totally obliterated.

The only noise came from the humming Quartz fusion and the circling Diamond Fusion. The five gem alien held its heavy sword raised, two of their hands kept at ready to smash into the attacking monster's face with spiky gantlets. It barreled at them and the Goddess swiveled away, slashing deep into the fusion's side. It howled and curled in on the Goddess, sinking fangs into its soft body while digging four hands tipped with razor claws into them. One of its hands tried to uproot the gem upon their chest, causing the Goddess to grit its teeth in both its mouths. They kicked and punched, pulling the sword back.

The enemy was shoved harshly away, a chunk of flesh trapped in its maw that exploded into white vapor as it bit down. Still, the Quartz fusion refused to be split apart. It took speed from Pearl and anger from Garnet, running for the fusion with sword prepared to stab directly into its stomach. Rose's arms thrusted forward, hitting its mark as the fusion once more coiled over and bit into their shoulder.

"RAHHH!" cursed the fusion. "Youuuu can't win!" it slurred. "For I will eat you!"

In response the silent Goddess began pushing up on the blade, forcing it through the body that was trying to desperately rip off a hunk of their shoulder. A decorated knife was fabricated from some gem, and jabbed the Quartz fusion in the wound from earlier. They cringed and their mouths gnashed, but still they ripped the Diamond fusion into two. It stumbled back on what footing it had, calling them names and then begging for redemption courtesy of one of their dying Gems.

Then the fusion destabilized, mashing into pure energy before sending the Gems inside rocketing into different directions. Three Gems found themselves struck hard against the prairie. One had already been killed, the blade having actually split it into halves. The other three scrambled with fear below the behemoth.

"Oh little Gems," soothed the eight armed creature, taking a single step that sent them onto their bottoms once more. "I'm sorry _I WILL KILL YOU,_" it bellowed out from its gut. "you bit me!" the Goddess stepped on one of them as they tried to run, killing it instantly beneath their girth. "Little Gems, ohhh, I hate this! I hate this!" they pained, the open wounds beginning to take their tole upon their stability. They actually kicked one of the mortified Diamond Gems far across the rolling hills, a belly laughter echoing out that must have come from Amethyst or Ruby.

Then they finally burst into the five Gems that made them up, The Goddess becoming five aching and disorientated Gems. Amethyst was unable to stand without falling victim to vertigo, while Ruby was knocked unconscious all together. There was but one Diamond Gem left, who took off towards a ship in hopes to pilot an escape pod into space a safe distance from Earth.

"Stop!" yelled Pearl, not able to keep her grace but still letting herself fight. She tossed her spear in a straight line, sticking the fleeing Gem in the leg. They fell and tears spilled out. She threw another spear as she took off toward them, hitting them in the chest. They became a puff of white, leaving just the stone.

When she began to ready another spear to crack the gem, Rose called for her to stop. "No more," she cried. "I can't take it." So Pearl didn't kill the Gem. Instead Rose bubbled it, letting it be sent to the temple. They would embed it into an object, and it would cause no pain.

* * *

Everybody was dead. The army Rose cultivated, the army that Blue Diamond cultivated, were dead. Only Rose Quartz, Sapphire, Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst survived. They would not hear from the Homeworld for thousands of years. Earth was a lost cause. It was protected by the Crystal Gems, who would slaughter their own kind in a heartbeat if it meant the life of a budding intelligent species.

They were at the temple, which had before been nearly finished being carved. Ruby, for two days, had been comatose. She seemed physically fine, not retreating to her ruby, yet she stayed as if she were asleep or dead. Her stone was not cracked, either. Rose's tears did not wake her, nor did the fountain. They could not figure out the problem.

Sapphire for those two days had been almost dead, herself. She seldom spoke, and would not move herself from Ruby's side. If they had to shift Ruby to a different room then Sapphire would do it herself, and then stay there. The Gems knew they were close. They'd seen them holding hands, kissing, behaving as if they were extensions of each other. If they fused it was with no one else but one another and their friends. Sapphire would sing or hum often, stroking Ruby's hand or gem.

Rose's heart hurt for them. She told Pearl and Amethyst to leave them be. Pearl had to be stopped from trying to remove Ruby to elsewhere, and Amethyst had to be stopped from annoying Sapphire. The last of the war had ended. They needed to destroy the Galaxy Warp, and in order to do that they needed Garnet. But Ruby and Sapphire were at the time totally broken and exhausted, mentally and physically. So the other three gave them space.

The third day Sapphire began to cry, leaning into Ruby's chest. She rubbed her tears away against her. "Why won't you wake up?" she sobbed. "Wake up! Be okay, I miss you!"

Ruby finally rose in the nigh time hours. She woke with a start as if from a nightmare, breathing heavily and sweating. "Sapphire!" was the first thing she exclaimed, before she had even realized Sapphire sat beside her.

Instantly Sapphire attached herself, sobbing once more. She had future sight, yet she had been so unsure of Ruby's safety that with each hour she had given up a little more on a bright outcome. Ruby could do nothing but cling back, crying because Sapphire was crying.

It was a long time before Sapphire was sane enough to pull her head back. "You're awake, you're awake!" she repeated, smashing their lips together.

Ruby kissed her, emotions stirring. She had to force Sapphire off. "H-how long was I out?"

"Three days, dumby!" she laughed hysterically.

"Oh!" Ruby was surprised. They kissed a few more times, before Ruby sighed with exhaustion. Her three day nap did nothing for her.

Sapphire, noticing the tired posture, rubbed Ruby's hands gently in comfort. "I missed you so much," she whined. "I love you so much!"

They had never said I love you before, so it illuminated Ruby's expression. Ruby melted against her, as if trying to push their bodies into one. "I'll never leave you, I promise." She then cringed, rising a hand to her head and looking pitiful. "I have such a headache."

"I'll make it better." Sapphire cooed, smooching her forehead. At the same time Rose returned to the temple, warp pad illuminating the slightly dimmed room. She had some to check on them, but Rose had never pestered them the days Ruby was knocked out.

"You're awake!" Rose smiled, coming to them where they sat on a large cushion the floor. Sapphire didn't care that Rose was there, she wouldn't let go of Ruby.

Ruby smiled back at Rose, placing her chin on top of Sapphire's head. "I am!"

Rose got down beside the pillow and breathed with relief. "You were asleep for some time. How do you feel?"

Ruby groaned. "Kinda sick. My head is throbbing, I feel like someone took a bite out of my shoulder. Other than that, I'm peachy!"

"I missed your sarcasm." Rose giggled. Then her face became serious. "We're the only ones left."

Ruby's eyes widened, she lifted her head off of Sapphire's. "W-what?"

Rose stared down at her hands solemnly. "We're the last Crystal Gems on Earth."

The red Gem looked at Sapphire for confirmation. The pained expression told her it was true. She shook her head, terrified and depressed. "No. No."

"It's true," said Sapphire softly. "it's just us."

"But did we win?"

Rose nodded. "They won't be coming back."

* * *

Garnet destroyed the Galaxy Warp. They all finished the exterior of the Temple, leaving the gaping hole in the mountain in the stomach. They had so much time. There was too much pain to return to the final battle field, so they just didn't. Earth was cut off from the Homeworld now. It was finally over. There was nothing more the Crystal Gems could do. They had to stay on Earth, both unable to return to Gem space and desiring to protect the Earth were anything to befall it again.

The most of their time was spent rescuing corrupted Gemstones, who would not tame. Months and months went by, then a year. They checked upon the bubbled Gems, opening one occasionally. But nothing they did helped them. Nothing Rose said could reach the corrupted Gems. Her tears did not heal and her dripping heart did not move them. They continued to bubble the stones anyways, for there was nothing else to do on the planet.

Rose sat upon a hill, watching the sun rise. She stroked Amethyst's head gently. The pink giant had opted to stay there all night after she planted the seed of a tree during the day. Amethyst eventually discovered her.

"What was Homeworld like?" asked the young Gem from between Rose's legs, leaning back against her.

That made Rose smile, still brushing the small one's hair lovingly. "It was beautiful. The Homeworld was brilliant and great. Statues of the Diamonds stood in all the squares, made of shining metals."

Amethyst was quiet. Rose could not see it, but she looked almost confused. "Then why did you leave it?"

She sighed, hesitating. "It was my mission to."

This time the purple Gem made a noise.

"I worked in the Kindergarten. I was very influential, but then I met the humans." she sighed again, more dreamily. "Bipedal tool makers, hunting and gathering. They live... such short lives. It's so sad."

Amethyst laughed. "Ha! Yeah!"

"Oh, don't laugh Amethyst. I believe they'll be something, someday. They bury their dead and make art, imagine them in a few thousand years."

The other mumbled. "If they survive."

Rose reached around and flicked her nose. "Amethyst!"

She whined and sunk into herself. "Sorry." she sounded honestly guilty.

Rose ruffled Amethyst's hair. "You need to learn to be more sympathetic."

Amethyst turned around, pouting. She looked upset. "I-I can be! I'm not like _them_!" she argued.

It broke Rose's heart hearing her insecurities. Amethyst was indeed still just a baby. She tilted her head, looking down on her with pity. "I know your not. Promise me you'll never hurt anyone for fun."

She nodded vigorously. "Rose, I promise!"

So Rose smiled, kissing her on the forehead in the same way she did when Amethyst begged to fight in the war some full year ago.

* * *

_There you have it!_

_I originally wanted to take the story from the start of the war allll the way to the start of the TV show, but I thought this was complete enough. Though, if I get in the mood, I may make more Steven Universe fanfictions. After all, this thing was supposed to be no more than around 4,000 to 5,000 words, but I just kept going._

_Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! :)_


End file.
